Cahaya dalam kegelapan
by imtheonielt1296
Summary: Seorang bocah kecil yang awalnya sering terlupakan dan selalu tersiksa merubah segalanya, membantu meluruskan segala kesalahan yang terjadi / manipulatif dumbledore / godlike!naru / CDNU / DMHP Chapter 19 UP! YAOI! LGBT!
1. Kehidupan Baru, Dunia Baru

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Harry potter milik J.K. Rowling**

 **Warning : mengandung unsur yaoi / boy x boy /gay, typo, manipulatif dumbledore, ootsutsuki!naru doujutsu!naru godlike!naru ,dll**

 **Note : tubuh voldemort tidak hancur saat membunuh harry potter , 3 sannin konoha tetap bersatu di konoha**

Disebuah gua yang jauh dari desa terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita yang tengah mencoba melahirkan anaknya.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH ITTAII ITTAIIIII-DATEBANEEE!"teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut merah sambil mencengkram kuat pegangan yang berada di sisi kasurnya

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kuhina sesakit ini, apa dia.. Baik baik saja?" Kata seorang pria yang tengah menempelkan tangnnya di perut kushina untuk mempertahankan sebuah segel dengan ekspresi cemas

"Dia baik baik saja! Abaikan itu. Fokuslah dalam segel kyubi!" Ujar seorang wanita tua yang tengah membantu persalinan kushina

"Ta-tapi dia..." Minato pria yang sedang mempertahankan segel kyubi -suami kushina- tampak ragu saat melihat elspresi kesakitan sang istri

"Kau adalah yondaime hokage! Bersikaplah selayaknya!"bentak biwako wanita tua yang membantu persalinan kushina -istri sandaime hokage

"Laku laki pasti sudah mati dalam rasa sakit dari tadi, tapi wanita sangatlah kuat!"lanjut biwako

Sementara itu di dalam tubuh kushina kyubi -bijuu ekor 9- tengah berusaha untuk keluar dari tubuh kushina yang terus tertahan oleh minato yang mempertahankan segelnya

 _"Dia benar benar kuat! Kyubi mencoba untuk keluar!"_ batin minato saat merasakan kyubi berusaha untuk keluat dari tubuh istrinya

 _"Bertahanlah kushina!"_

 _"Ooeeeee"_ terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang merasakan dingin karena keluar dari tubuh ibunya yang hangat yang langsung di ambil oleh suster yang membantu biwako dan langsung menyelimutinya dengan kain

"Satu lagi kushina! Berusahalah!" Ujar biwako

"Aaaggghhhh"

Minati terus berusaha manahan segel hingga anak keduanya keluar, tanpa mengetahui seluruh anbu telah di kalahkan oleh seseorang di luar

"Oooeeeeeee oooeeeee" manato tersenyum saat mendengar suara tangis anak keduanya, ia mendekati biwako dan suster yang membawa kedua anaknya

"Tidak minato! Yang pertama melihat ya harus ibunya, kau perbaiko kembali segel kyubi"ujar biwako yang membuat minato sedih karena tidak bisa melihat anaknya dulu, minato kemudia mencoba memperbaiki segel kyubi sebelum teriakan biwako dan suster yabg tadi membantu persalinan istrinya terdengar.

Minato membelakan matanya saat melihat anaknya menma -yang berambut merah- digendong seseorang bertopeng

"Biwako-sama! Taji!" Teriak minato

"Yondaime hokage minato, menjauhlah dari jinchuriki itu. Kalau tidak nyawa bayi ini akan melayang"ujar sang pria bertopeng yang membuat kushina dan manato tersentak kaget

 _"Bagaimana bisa dia melewati pelindung itu? Orang ini... Siapa dia sebenarnya"batin minato_

"Aarrrgghh!" Teriakan kesakitan kushina membuat minato tersentak dan langsung menengok ke arah kushina yang sedang kesakitan karena kyubi yang sedang mencoba keluar

"Kushina!"

"Manjauhlah dari jinchuriki itu"ujar pria bertopeng mengarahkan kunai ke leher menma

"Apa kau tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada anakmu?" Lanjutnya

"Tunggu! Tenanglah!"kata minato

"Bicaralah,manato mana yang kau pilih" ujarnya langsung melempar menma keatas

"Menmaa!"teriak kushina yang melihat menma di lempar keatas bersamaan dengan percikan cahaya kuning di sebelahnya dimana minato menghilang dan langsung mengambil menma saat pria bertopeng akan menusukan kunai pada menma

"Yah kau benar benar si kilat kuning. Tapi aku pikir bagaimana dengan ini" ujar pria bertopeng membuat minato terkejut saat melihat kertas peledak menempel di kain yang membalut menma

Tanpa pikir panjang minato langsung lemperpas kain tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan percikan cahaya kuning

Yang membuat pria bertopeng langsung membawa kushina pergi dari gua tersebut untuk melepaskan kyubi.

Manato menidurkan menma di kasur yang berada di rumahnya.

Melupakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia lupankan

Anak pertamanya

Namikaze naruto masih berada di gua tertindih badan taji

Sementara minato melawan pria bertopeng dan mencoba menyegel kembali kyubi dalam tubuh anaknya dengan hake fuin, di dalam gua sesosok tubuh berwarna hitam dan putih keluar dari bawah tanah dan langsung memeluk naruto yang tengah menangis

"Tidak apa apa.. Paman disini naru-chan"ujarnya langsung keluar dari gua dan menghampiri salah satu tubuh anbu yang sudah tak bernyawa untuk mengambil chakranya sehingga ia bisa berubah tanpa di curigai siapapun

Sosok tersebut zetsu (hitam putih) yang sudah dalam penyamaran langsung berlari ke arah dimana sandaime hokage berada dengan naruto dalam pelukannya

"Sandaime-sama" ucapnya

"Tatsu ada apa?" Ujar sandaime yang sedang berdiri di atas salah satu rumah penduduk

"Taji dan biwako-sama telah meninggal, saya menemukan anak yondaime-sama di bawah tubuh mayat taji sandaime-sama"ujar tatsu-zetsu- sembari menyerahkan tubuh naruto pada sandaime hokage

Sandaime hokage membelakan matanya mendengar perkataan salah satu bawahannya, ia langung membawa naruto kedalam dekapannya

"Pergi bantu yang lain" perintah sandaime hokage yang langsung berlalu setelah melihat kyubi menghilang bersama minato

Sandaime terus berlari hingga sampai di tempat minato tengah menyoba menyegel kyubi dalam tubuh menma dengan hake fuin, disana sudah ada 3 sannin konoha yaitu tsunade,jiraiya, dan orochimaru

Sandaime dan 3 muridnya menghampiri minato dan kushina setelah penyegelan tersebut selesai

"Minato" panggil sandaime

"Sandaime-sama" minato melihat sesosok bayi berambut kuning dalam dekapan sandaime, minati membelakan matanya saat melihatnya

"Naruto!" Minato menatap naruto yang langsung ia bawa kedalam pelukannya

"Ia ditemukan di bawah matat taji"ujar sandaime yang membuat minato kembali membelakan matanya

"Maafkan touchan naru" minato langsung menghampiri kushina yang sedang diobati tsunade dan menma yang sudah dalam gendongan orochimaru yang berdiri disebelah jiraya

"Bagaimana kushina tsunade?" Tanya minato

"Tidak apa apa, ia hanya kehilangan banyak chakra sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" kata tsunade, merekapun langsung ke rumah sakit konoha

 **3 tahun kemudian**

Seorang anak kecil tengah mengintip dibalik pintu melihat 3 orang yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Tou-chan kaa-chan menma"gumannya

Namikaze naruto anak yang sedang melihat kebahagian keluarganya itu tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia selalu dilupakan? Kenapa para warga bilang ia adalah monster?

Terkadang keluarganya hanya fokus pada menma kaa-channya pernah bilang ada sesuatu yang jahat dalam tubuh menma jadi ia sebagai kakak menma harus mengerti jika kaa-chan dan tou-chan lebih sering bersama menma

Tapi kenapa setahun ini kaachan dan touchan tidak melihatnya seolah olah ia transparan, hanya orochimaru jiichan,hiruzen jiichan, dan jiichan yang dia tidak tau namanya yang menemaninya bermain

Naruto juga sering bermain sengan manda ular besar milik orochimaru jiichan, ntah kenapa naruto bisa mengerti bahasa ular, walau manda bisa bahasa manusia.

Sementara itu disebuah tempat

"Kami-sama cukup sudah aku tidak bisa melihat anakku tersiksa lebih jauh lagi, ia terlalu baik" ujar seorang lelaki tua

"Kau benar, aku punya 1 pilihan untukmu" ujar kami (tuhan anime)

"Apa itu kami-sama? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk cucuku" kata seorang wanita tua menatap kami sama

"Aku akan..."

Naruto berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya saat melihat tatap tatap para warga, ia akan pergi ke rumah orochimaru jiichan setelah makan bersama fugaku touchan,mikoto kaachan,itachi niichan dan sasuke niichan.

Apa naru belum bilang bila naru dekat dengan clan uchiha? Naru sangat dekat dengan clan uchiha saat naru dibawa itachi niichan ke rumahnya saat naru di pukuli warga

Tiba tiba naruto merasakan sakit di bahunya, ia melihat sebuah kunai menancap di tubuhnya, naruto langsung berlari saat melihat para warga, sampai ia tidak bisa kemana mana karena jalan buntu.

"Hahahaha kau tidak bisa lari bocah monster!" Ujar salah satu orang pria yang memakai baju chunnin langsung melemparkan kembali kunai yang langsung menancap di tangan naruto

" **Fuuton : kazekiri no jutsu!"** Ucap salah satu shinobi, tubuh naruto yang terkena jutsu tersebut langsung terkena banyak sayatan

Semua warga tersebyum melihat hasil 'karya' mereka dan mulai membubarkan diri mereka masing masing dengan wajah bahagia

Setelah para warga pergi, sesosok tubuh berwarna hitam putih muncul dari tanah dan langsung membawa naruto kedalam pelukannya

"Maaf lagi lagi paman terlambat, kita pergi dari sini naru, kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahaiannmu disana" ujar sosok itu -zetsu- yang selama ini selalu menemani naruto pergi bersama naruto setelah menyuruh salah satu zetsu putih berpura pura sebagai naruto yang terluka parah, masuk kedalam lubang hitam yang muncul di sampingnya

Zetsu meletakan tubuh naruto di sebuah altar setelah sampai di sebuah lapangan di depan sebuah rumah besar

"Apa kita harus melakukan ini kaachan?" Tanya zetsu pada kaguya ootsutsuki ibu dari hagomoro,hamura,dan zetsu ootsutsuki.

Disana terlihat keluarganya, anikinya hagomoro dan hamura, ponakannya ashura,indra,dan toneri yang juga terlihat sedih

"Kita harus melakukannya zetsu" ucap hagomoro

"Tapi aniki kenapa harus pindah kesana? Di tempat yang sedang dalam keadaan bahaya?" Kata zetsu

"Disini dia tidak akan bahagia, di sana ia akan bahagia, aku akan menyuruh 4 penjaga mata angin, para biju walau setengahnya menemani naruto, disana pula naruto akan di sayangi banyak orang, dan memberikan cahaya pada kegelapan" ujar hagomoro yang membuat zetsu dan semua yang disana terdiam

"Bolehkah memberikan kekuatan serta ingatan untuk memakai kekuatan tersebut tousama?" Tanya indra

"Tentu kalian bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak dengan ingatan, naru-chan harus belajar sendiri kita hanya akan memberikan gulungan gulungan jutsu dan senjata pada naru-chan untuk ia berlatih, dan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil aku akan menyegelnya yang secara bertahap akan keluar dengan sendirinya"

Mendengar itu semuanya tersenyum, satu persatu merka mulai mentranfer kekuatan kekuatan mereka, dan langsung disegel oleh hagomoro

Setelah itu hagomoro melakukan handseal memanggil para bijuu di bumi membuat para jinchuriki sakit pada perutnya.

 **"Dimana ini?** " Ucap seorang monyet besar

 **"Bukankah aku ada di dalam tubuh bee?"** Ujar gurita

 **"Kenapa kelian disini hah?!"** Ujar rubah yang terlihat kesal

"Aku yang memanggil kalian semua" sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal dan mereka rindukan membuat 9 bijuu itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada asal suara

 **"Kakek tua"** kata rubah berekor 9

"Aku mempunyai tugas untuk kalian, untuk menajaga anak bungsuku"

 **"Bagimana dengan jinchuriki kami?"** ujar gyuki

"Tentang aku hanya mengambil setengah dari kalian yang asli" ujar hagomoro sambil tersenyum

"Dan aku menitipkan ini pada kalian" hagomoro memberikan 3 gulungan besar pada kurama, yang langsung ia simpan dalam fuin

"Tolong jaga cucuku/adikku/ponakannku/anakku" ucap semua orang yang ada disana, hagomoropun melakukan handseal dan langsung menyegel ke-9 bijuu dalam tubuhnya

Setelah itu hagomoro melakukan kuchiyose no jutsu kembali untuk memanggil 4 penjaga mata angin

 **"Hagomoro-sama"** ucap burung phoenix berwarna merah

"Suzaku, genbu, seiryuu, byakko aku memberi kalian tugas untuk menjadi hewan kuchiyose naruto, anakku. Aku telah menitipkan gulungan kuchiyose pada kurama, tapi aku juga ingin kalian datang saat naruto benar benar membutuhkan kalian walau ia belum melakukan kontrak kuchiyose pada kalian" ujar hagomoro

 **"Ha'i hagomoro-sama"**

Setelah para penjaga mata angin pergi sebuah cahaya datang di tengah tengah mereka

 **"Hagomoro sudah waktunya, kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku akan memberikannya kekuatan sihir agar ia bisa beradaptasi disana"** ucap sebuah suara dari cahaya tersebut

"Ha'i" hagomoro menatap anak bungsunya yang awalnya ia titipkan pada keluarga namikaze

 _"Semoga kau bahagia nak"_ batin hagomoro

Sebuah cahaya langsung menyelimuti tubuh naruto, perlahan cahaya itu menghilang bersama dengan hilangnya naruto dari pandangan mereka.

Indra langsung masuk kerumahnya sebelum keluarganya melihat ia meneteskan air matanya

.

.

.

 **10 oktober 1983**

 **Riddle manor**

Disebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa orang sedang berdiri menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa

"Sampai saat ini kekuatanku belum pulih, severus bagaimana dumbledore? Apa yang saat ini ia rencanakan?"

"Setelah mengetahui anda 'menghilang' ia terus mencari anggota untuk orde phoenix my lord" ujar severus pada voldemort / tom riddle

Tom riddle baru akan membuka suara hingga sebuah cahaya muncul, mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung mengarahkan tongkat sihir mereka pada cahaya tersebut yang perlahan menghilang memunculkan tubuh kecil penuh luka.

Semuanya membelakan mata mereka, severus mendekati tubuh kecil itu dan merasakan denyut nadinya saat ia memegang tanggannya.

"Anak ini masih hidup" ucapnya

Tom menatap anak itu, ntah kenapa hatinya seperti teriris saat melihat tubuh kecil yang penuh luka itu, padahal ia sudah membunuh banyak orang tanpa belas kasih.

Tom tanpa banyak bicara melakukan mantra legilimency dengan nonverbal pada bocah tersebut. Tom langsung berdiri dan menghampiri severus dan bocah kecil tersebut dan langsung membawanya kedalam dekapannya, ia mengangkat bocah itu dalam gendongannya membawa ke luar ruangan menuju kamarnya.

"Buat ramuan penyembuh severus" ujar tom yang langsung berlalu dari sana

"Yes my lord"

Tbc


	2. chapter

saya pindahkan ke wattpad, karena apa? saya hanya menulis untuk mengembangkan hobi saya

jika ada yang suka ya bagus

jika tidak suka ya gapapa tidak perlu di baca tidak perlu komentar kasar

saya tidak pernah berharap kalian mereview cerita saya atau apapun itu kecuali pada saat saya butuh saran untuk pasangan atau kelanjutan ceritanya

dan sudah jelas dari CHAPTER SATU TERTULIS yaoi,bxb,dsb

dan di sumary ada tulisan LGBT

jangan sok polos dengan mengata ngatai saya

apa lagi komentar 'njir homo' di chapter kesekian, lucu sekali anda. pake kacamatanya, jangan deket deket tv kalau nonton, cahaya ponselnya jangan kegedean kaga kebaca kan jadinya tulisan saya yang YAOI, BXB,LBGT

cerita cerita saya kenapa kalian yang ribet? saya dari awal sudah diem

saya sudah muak, cape saya juga liatnya

kalau mau komentar itu silahkan dilihat lihat dulu dek, dipikir dulu

jangan asal ceplos

kecuali kalian ga bisa baca yo wis

cuman aneh kalau ga bisa baca tapi bisa ngetik lancar dengan segala umpatan kasar

kenapa saya pindah ke watty

karena disana orang orangnya lebih bisa menjaga sikapnya dibanding disini yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kata "guest"

겁쟁이가되지 마십시오.

terima kasih


End file.
